The invention describes a camera module which can be attached on a pole to a GNSS-antenna or a reflector for the measurement of points without the levelling step.
Moreover, the camera module enables the measurement of points where the GNSS-signal or the line-of-sight between total station and pole is interrupted.
Moreover, from the imaging data acquired with the camera module a point cloud of the environment can be derived.
Moreover, rectified views or orthophotos can be generated, e.g. of the terrain or a façade.
In traditional surveying with a GNSS-pole the surveyor places the pole tip onto the measuring point, levels the pole and triggers the measurement. The levelling step takes some time and—if not carried out properly—leads to a degraded measurement result.
Surveying with a GNSS-pole is only possible at places, where the signals of a sufficient number of GNSS satellites can be received. When the surveyor moves close to a building, some of the satellite signals may be not receivable anymore. Thus, at such a place a measurement is not possible at all.
A GNSS surveying system can record absolute positions with good accuracy on a global scale, e. g. 2-4 cm. However, such a system can record only single points, where the operator must position the GNSS pole vertically on top of point to be measured. The derivation of a point cloud with a GNSS-pole is not state-of-the-art.
US 2011/0064312 A1 relates to image-based geo-referencing and discloses a combination of GNSS measurements with image processing to provide new solutions for positioning. Stored geo-referenced images are compared (feature-correlated) with actual images made by a GNSS receiver. This is then used to qualify the accuracy of the GNSS measurement or complement missing parts (e.g. height information). It is also possible the other way round, i.e. the GNSS measurement is used to update the geo-reference of the stored images. This can also be used to determine a local coordinate system.
US 2011/0157359 A1 discloses aligning a virtual perspective centre of a camera with the measurement (antenna) centre of a position measurement system. This facilitates computations in a combined image/GNSS system. WO 2011/163454 A1 discloses a method and apparatus for image-based positioning, tracking image features from one image to the next in order to determine the position change of a GNSS receiver using SLAM techniques. WO 2010/080950 A1 discloses determining orientation of a GNSS receiver from image data.
A processing of data recorded by a system with cameras requires high computational resources. The state-of-the-art solution is known as processing of data on a powerful laptop, PC or on an external cloud server. The processing time might be quite time consuming and usually is performed in the office.
However, for some tasks (e.g. preview of 3D image-based reconstruction) powerful infield computational capacity is needed. Data transfer via wireless networks is usually also time consuming when the bandwidth is limited and does not allow getting quick results of computations.